


i love you 3000 | markhyuck

by squishysungie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mark - Freeform, NCT Dream - Freeform, Oneshot, Youtuber AU, enjoy, haechan - Freeform, idk what else to tag :), markhyuck, nct - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishysungie/pseuds/squishysungie
Summary: Donghyuck posts a cover of I Love You 3000 featuring Mark, his boyfriend.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	i love you 3000 | markhyuck

**Author's Note:**

> not beta-ed

Donghyuck sat on his knees, reaching in front of him. He was making sure his camera was on and fully charged, and his microphone was connected before he hit record. Right before the younger hit the button, he called out to Mark, his boyfriend of three years.

"Mark! Hurry up!"

Said male walked into the recording room with his guitar in hand and two bottles of water. "Drink?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Donghyuck smiled and took the plastic bottle from Mark's hand. After both boys took a few gulps, Donghyuck asked, "Ready?"

"No," Mark smiled nervously.

"Great!" Donghyuck only laughed as he finally pressed the record button.

Mark was already sitting down criss-cross-applesauce, his guitar set up properly on his lap. The smaller male scooted back to sit next to his boyfriend and officially start the video.

"Hey guys! This video is gonna be a little different today." Donghyuck looked over to the taller, smiling a bit. "Mark is going to be dueting this with me! He hasn't actually done a cover with me before so this is exciting! Hope you enjoy!" The tanned male clapped his hands happily, silently praying that this would only take one shot.

So with sweaty hands, Mark started the song.

"Baby, take my hand. I want you to be my best friend," the young vocalist sang out softly, a cute grin on his face. "'Cause you're my Iron Man-" he turned to Mark-"And I love you 3000. Baby, take a chance 'cause I want this to be somethin' straight out of a Hollywood movie."

As the love of his life sang gently, Mark couldn't help but stare back, a sparkle of adoration in his eyes. Mark Lee loved everything about Donghyuck. From his beautiful voice and gorgeous smile, to his clingy yet hot-headed nature.

"See you standing there and nothing compares. And all I can think Is, 'Where is the ring?'"

And all Mark could think was, "In my guitar case." As the thought crossed his mind, he quickly looked away blushing. The older wanted nothing more than to just say it now. To ask Donghyuck to be his for the rest of their lives. To say he was the only one he'd ever need. Mark wanted so very badly to just let the younger know that he loved him so much. That every small thing he did made him smile and every time they locked eyes his heart beat faster and his cheeks always flushed. That after every fight and every mean word, he'd still hold Donghyuck at the end of the day. And the thing he wanted to do the most was say 'will you marry me'.

Mark was soon snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Donghyuck sing the end of the chorus again, knowing that his part was coming up. With a deep breath, he sang, "I see you standing there. And I can't help but stare. I'm ready to bring your wedding ring. On the day that we met, I wanted to ask if you'd be by my side forever" The Canadian was never good at hiding his feelings, so throughout each line, the boy was a blushing, smiling mess. But Donghyuck only chuckled quietly thinking his boyfriend was such a dork. "And all your friends, they tell you they see me planning to get on one knee. I'll make sure it's out of the blue. I promise you'll have no clue-" this time mark turned to the younger, making sure to smile a little-"When I ask. Baby, take my hand. I just wanna be your best friend. 'Cause I'm your Iron Man, and I love you 3000. Baby, take a chance 'cause I want this to be something straight out of a Hollywood movie."

"Da da, da da da dum, no spoilers please. Da da, da da da dum, no spoilers please." Their voices intertwined beautifully as their eyes stayed glued to each other. Though Mark quickly glanced at his hands as he strummed his guitar, not wanting to make a mistake.

"Baby, take my hand. I want you to be my best friend."

"'Cause I'm your Iron Man, and I love you 3000."

"Baby, take a chance 'cause I want this to be something straight out of a Hollywood movie, baby."

"Da da, da da da dum, no spoilers please. Da da, da da da dum, no spoilers please. Da da, da da da dum, no spoilers please. Da da, da da da dum

And I love you 3000." Leaning over, Mark quickly pecked his lover's lips, whispering "I love you" one more time.

"Hmm I love you, too, Baby," Donghyuck whispered back, wrapping his arms around the others neck. Turning back to the camera, he smiled widely, "That was great, and I hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know if you want Mark on my channel more, too! Like and subscribe. Bye sunshines." Donghyuck unwrapped his arms, and went to turn off the camera, mentally making a note to send it to Jeno later so he could edit it for him. "You were awesome! I don't know what you were so nervous about."

Mark was pulling off his guitar strap when Donghyuck spoke up, "I don't know. I've just never played for an audience like this. So many people are gonna see it," he shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, alright? They'll love it. Stop doubting yourself." The younger crawled onto the boy's lap, cupping his red cheeks softly. "Okay?"

His lover nodded his head, grabbing his waist to pull Donghyuck into another kiss, this one lasting a little bit longer. "You were amazing, too. I love your voice." Mark left small pecks on the singers neck.

"Yeah, I know," he teased. Mark told him all the time. How could he forget?

The rest of the night, the young couple spent in bed, cuddling, kissing, whispering loving thoughts and praises. It wasn't very often that Donghyuck was this soft, so Mark took full advantage of the opportunity to shower his baby with all the affection he could muster up. And the young male definitely loved the attention. Especially since it came from the boyfriend.


End file.
